Everything's All Right
by One More Disaster
Summary: "Shoot the Moon" 'verse. Sirius Black has spent the last year and a half trying to track down his godson after the Potters abandoned him in a muggle orphanage. He's finally found the family that adopted young Harry. Now he just has to work up the courage to actually knock on the door. (Repost from my old account, Gu4rd14n-Kn1ghts.)


**Title: **Everything's All Right  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any person, place or thing you may recognize. I do, however, own St. Elizabeth's Orphanage, Sister Anne, Philip Charles and Violet Potter, and the names of Hermione's parents, Caspian and Hiromi Granger  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warnings: **mentions of child abandonment and neglect; mentioned canon character 'death' (Voldemort)  
**Series: **Shoot the Moon  
**Fandoms: **_Harry Potter_ and _Bleach  
_**Characters: **Sirius Black; Masaki, Isshin and Ichigo Kurosaki; Harry Potter (Haru Kurosaki); Hermione Granger; with appearances by Caspian and Hiromi Granger, and mentions of James and Lily Potter, two OC Potter children, Voldemort, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Albus Dumbledore, an OC nun, and an unnamed member of the Japanese Magical Government  
**Summary: **Sirius Black has spent the last year and a half trying to track down his godson after the Potters abandoned him in a muggle orphanage. He's finally found the family that adopted young Harry. Now he just has to work up the courage to actually knock on the door.  
**Word Count: **1,856  
**Author's Note: **So, I know that in most stories where Dumbledore chooses the wrong twin, Sirius usually goes right along with the Potters in neglecting and abandoning Harry, while Remus is usually the only one who finds anything wrong with that.

I wanted to do something different. I really like Sirius and I wish he had gotten a lot more character development in the series. JK could have done a lot with him, but she chose not to.

Anyway, as the summary says, Sirius as finally managed to track down Harry, almost two years after the Potters abandoned him at St. Elizabeth's Orphanage, which I explain in "Just Awesome Like That." You don't have to read that one first, as this one does stand on its own, but it will make more sense if you read them in order.  
**Edit: **So, I had originally posted this a while ago, on my other account. However, as I was working on later pieces to the 'verse, I began completely revamping the 'verse and who was related to whom. As a result, I decided to rewrite this, and the other pieces, and repost them under my new account.

The only major revision I made to this piece was some stylistic choices, such as word choice and sentence structure, as well as a more in depth explanation as to why James, Lily and Remus were so willing to go along with Dumbledore proclaiming Philip as the Boy-Who-Lived. Other than that, this piece is basically the same. It's not necessary to reread, as the explanation will come up again in later pieces, but I would appreciate the feedback as to whether or not it makes sense.

Either way, let me know what y'all think.

Fae

* * *

27 February 1987  
Sirius Black looked up at the house in front of him, several snitches fluttering around in his stomach. It had taken him almost two years, but he had finally tracked down where his godson had ended up.

His face darkened at the thought. He still couldn't believe the people he used to call his best friends. They had just- discarded their oldest son.

Not that they knew that, of course. Apparently there had been a mix-up or something at birth. He didn't fully understand it. All he knew was that the twin fully removed from the womb first, Philip Charles, wasn't considered the firstborn by Magic's standards. The so called 'younger' twin, Harry James, was.

The events of 31 October 1981, had only cemented the Potters' belief that Philip was the firstborn.

The family had gone into hiding because Voldemort was targeting the twins. That night, Sirius and Remus had been on a mission for Dumbledore, so when Lily had gone into labor with their daughter, Violet, Peter had been the only one available to babysit.

It ended up being a false alarm, but it had given Peter enough time to contact Voldemort. No one knew for sure what happened that night, but the end result was that Voldemort was driven from his body. By the time Dumbledore, James, Sirius and Remus had arrived at the house, the back wall of the nursery was gone, pieces of the ceiling and walls blocking the crib.

Philip had been standing up in the crib, bawling his eyes out, with a jagged cut on his forehead while Harry was curled up under a piece of drywall, fast asleep, with minimal traces of magic in him.

Dumbledore had taken one look at the scene, performed a single scan over each twin, and announced that Philip was the one who defeated Voldemort. James and Lily had soaked it right up. Remus had been a little skeptical, but had eventually been swayed by Dumbledore's reasoning.

Sirius, on the other hand, had called bullshit. He knew full well that all of the little bouts of accidental magic that the others believed came from Philip had actually come from Harry. There was just something in his godson's eyes. That spark of mischief.

It didn't matter. No matter what he said, everyone believed that Philip was the Boy-Who-Lived, and slowly but surely, Harry was pushed aside and neglected in favor of the other twin.

Sirius hadn't liked the blatant favoritism, or the fact that whenever Philip did something wrong, Harry was blamed for it. Oh, he understood it, sure.

The Ministry may class magic in certain ways, labeling certain families Light and others Dark. The truth was that Magick herself created the distinction between the two types. The only real difference between Magick's distinction was that Dark oriented families were better at what was considered 'battle magic,' both offensive and defensive, while the Light oriented families were better at 'healing magic.'

There had to be a balance, of course, so each person's magical core had a stronger affinity towards one or the other. For the most part, that affinity followed family lines. If you came from a family that was predominately Light, there was a very strong chance that you would have a stronger Light affinity. The same was true for a family that was predominately Dark. There were also those families that had a mostly balanced core, which was where the Neutral, or Gray families came in.

The only exception was with twins. Twins split the core, with one twin gaining the Dark half and the other twin gaining the Light half. That's why twins were more powerful when casting together, as opposed to casting by themselves.

In some families it didn't matter so much. The Weasleys, for example, no one really paid much attention to the fact that the older twin, Fred, had the Dark oriented core while the younger, George, had the Light. They weren't a significantly important Light family for it to matter too much.

The Potters, on the other hand, were considered by many to be the Leaders of the Light, more so after Voldemort's defeat. It wasn't as if they could say that Voldemort had been defeated by the Dark twin. There would be an uproar.

So Harry was pushed to the side while the Light twin got all the glory and attention.

Sirius did understand the reasoning behind James and Lily's actions, but that didn't mean he had to like it. The Black family had always been the Potter's opposite. They were the Leaders of the Dark. Sirius had done his best to distance himself from his family's reputation, but only because they had started falling into the common belief about the distinction between Light and Dark, as opposed to the way Magick herself had intended it.

He hadn't wanted anything to do with the persecution of muggles and muggleborns. He felt that the Blacks should have more pride than to bow before the whims of a madman who was just as likely to torture his followers as he was his enemies.

Still, he was fundamentally a Dark wizard, which was why he felt such a kinship to his godson. He did what he could to make his godson feel loved and wanted, but with Dumbledore sending him out on various missions to round up the Death Eaters, there wasn't a whole lot he was able to do. He knew it wasn't enough to make up for James and Lily's neglect.

Just after Harry's fifth birthday, Sirius took his godson to Gringotts. He had had enough and wanted to do what he could to make sure Harry was taken care of. He intended to make Harry his Heir, giving him more rights over the boy.

When they got there, however, he found out that Magic considered Harry the firstborn Potter. He still didn't understand how it worked.

Either way, because Harry was the firstborn twin, and therefore the Potter Heir, Sirius couldn't make him the Black Heir without James' finding out. Well, Sirius didn't want the Potters to know that Harry was the Potter Heir, because he knew damn well that they would do something irrevocable in order to make sure that Philip inherited.

He got a dark thrill out of the fact that the neglected Potter twin would eventually be the one to control the fate of that family.

He didn't make Harry his Heir, officially. Instead, he changed his will so that Harry would inherit everything that was not entailed to the Black title. It was a lot. A hell of a lot more than he would get as the Potter Heir, too.

And the rest of the Potters wouldn't receive a single knut from him.

Four months after that, he almost died on a mission for Dumbledore. By the time he finally made it back to Britain, six months had gone by and everyone assumed he was dead.

He had been absolutely furious to discover that James and Lily had abandoned Harry at a muggle orphanage, signing away their parental rights, though fortunately not officially disinheriting him. They had been rather vague as to which one, so he had wasted several more months in tracking it down. Once he had, it had taken almost another year to track down the family who had adopted Harry.

He had finally managed, though, which was why he was in Karakura Town, just outside of Tokyo, Japan, standing in front of the Kurosaki Clinic. He took a deep breath and walked up to the house connected to the clinic, knocking on the door.

A woman opened the door. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I hope so. Are you Masaki Kurosaki?"

"Yes."

"My name is Sirius Black. Two years ago, my godson's parents abandoned him at a London orphanage. Ever since I found out, I've been trying to find him."

"Why?"

"I want to make sure he's okay. Sister Anne told me that he had been adopted and I have no intention of taking him away from you. I just wanted to see him and make sure he's happy."

Masaki took pity on him. "Please come in. We have some family over at the moment, but I'm sure Haru would love to know that his Uncle Siri is alive. He was under the impression that you were dead."

"I came very close," Sirius admitted, following her into the house, towards the living room. "That's why they got rid of him when they did. I was the only one who cared about him anymore and without me there to raise a fuss, there was nothing stopping them from getting rid of him."

They entered the living room where Sirius found a couple sitting on one couch, another man sitting on the other, and three children playing on the floor.

"This is my husband, Isshin; my sister, Hiromi; and her husband, Caspian. Their daughter, Hermione, is playing with my children, Ichigo and Haru. Everyone, this is-"

"Uncle Siri," Haru whispered, staring at him.

"Hey, Pup," Sirius said. "How are you?"

"Uncle Siri!" Haru exclaimed, launching himself into Sirius' arms. "You're alive! They told me you were dead!"

"I'm not dead, Pup. I've spent the last year and a half trying to find you."

"You're not gonna take him away, are you?" the kid with the orange hair demanded, scowling up at him.

"Ichigo," Masaki said in warning.

"No, I'm not. Like I told your mother, I simply want to make sure that Harry is happy."

"It's Haru now, Uncle Siri."

"My apologies, Haru. And I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you."

"It's okay, Uncle Siri. I never would have met Ichigo if they hadn't taken me to St. Elizabeth's that day. I was only there for a few days before I got to go home with Kaasan and Otōsan."

"I'm glad, Haru. I was furious when I heard what happened."

"It worked out in the end," Masaki said. "Ichigo was quite insistent that Haru join the family, and we all love him."

"Thank you," Sirius said seriously. "I still can't believe they would do something like that. They aren't the James and Lily I used to know. It's like they're entirely different people."

Hermione walked over and tugged on Sirius' pant leg. "Can you turn into a dog?" she asked.

Sirius sputtered. "How did-"

The other four adults laughed.

"Haru has performed several bouts of accidental magic. A member of the magical government visited and told us that he was a Wizard. Hiromi described similar things happening around Hermione, so we told them what he had discovered," Isshin said.

"One of Haru's favorite stories about his life before joining the family is about riding Padfoot around the yard," Masaki said.

Sirius laughed. "Tell you what, Hermione. If it's okay with Haru, I was planning on buying a house nearby. I'll get one with a private yard so the neighbors can't see. How does that sound?"

"Yeah!" the three kids yelled, making the adults laugh again.

Oh, yeah, Sirius thought. Everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
